The primary aim of the Research Methods Core will be to complete the development and feasibility testing of the three technologies under the Technology Development Unit. In addition, a Measurement Unit will investigate measurement and analytic tools for two specific metrics that have repeatedly been identified as needs: adherence to internet treatments, and methods of measuring cost and cost-effectiveness.